Procured Immortality
by Wolvurne
Summary: The cycle of life. Pretty thing it is. What happens when you find yourself no longer abiding by one of its guiding principles, Death? Join Naruto as he experiences this first hand himself.
1. Prologue: Part 1

**Just a little idea that came to me. Not entirely sure what direction I want to go with this.**

 **I've got a community discord to which you can reach me more effectively or simply hang out.**

 **Take the spaces out of the link - discord. gg / hykrTTg**

 _ **"Yin is the ideal for which we strive for and set for ourselves, Yang is the ideal given reality and form." -Unknown**_

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

 **"Empowered Speech"**

 _ **'Empowered Thoughts'**_

 **Jutsu**

 _Weapon Name_

Chapter 0: Prologue Part 1

* * *

It's been 5 years since the end of the Fourth Great Ninja War. Peace has held strong as everyone knew that the cycle of hatred had brought nothing but death and destruction wherever its influence touched. Thus the 5 Great Nations and the smaller nations worked together to ensure that this peace reigns for as long as time will exist.

The Shinobi and Samurai have begun to see dwindling numbers in people choosing such professions. To those who aren't as observant it may not seem like much other than demilitarization. But to the more observant individuals, it's begun to spell the end of such professions.

Why you ask?

Fewer nations have begun to request missions from the Hidden Villages for one. Also that the focus of new professions has been centering towards the civilian sector specifically as technology has begun to advance, but that doesn't necessarily mean that Shinobi and Samurai will be gone for ever. No they will have a greatly reduced impact on society as it begins to shift away from militarism towards one of peace. Technology has begun to bloom and pick up in pace.

However not all things are as they seem. There's something unknown going on hidden from all eyes but 10 individuals. And these individuals aren't quite sure as to what is causing this "disturbance" to begin with.

All they know for certain is that it is targeting everyone's Chakra Networks. Well the Chakra Networks are diminishing like a virus attacking it, but contrary to what many are taught those who have lost all of their chakra live through it. Provided anyone knew what it was in the first place.

We find ourselves in a specific area one that isn't real in a physical sense, rather it exists spiritually. An area that has been christened as the Soul Plane. The deepest part of the human soul that one could access provided they know enough on the human psyche or have a certain condition. That condition being a Jinchuuriki to be precise.

"Do any of you know what is going on? I've noticed more and more people losing their chakra. While this would normally concern me greatly. They aren't dying. I'm scratching my head as to what IS going on with them," a distinctly young male's voice sounded out.

 **"We aren't sure ourselves. Not once in nearly 800 years have anyone of us encountered something like this. We thought the exact same thing concerning chakra and losing it meaning certain death,"** another voice rang out, this one holding a lot of power and possible wisdom to it.

"Tch, here I thought one of you might hold the answers. Well anyways, whatever is affecting them isn't heal-able courtesy of the Yang Seal. Baa-chan thinks it's a virus of some sort directly affecting the chakra core itself. Rather if that's the case then would I be prone to it given the size of mine, and the fact I hold all 9 of you?"the young male inquired.

 **"At this point whatever that busty Hokage said is most likely the case. We are monitoring your Chakra Core very closely Naruto. But we've noticed something rather different concerning yours,"** the same empowered voice responded.

"What do you mean Kurama? There's something different about mine? I haven't noticed outside of the usual other than mine has seemed to become more potent. Last time I checked I tore the Chakra Paper with even the littlest I put into it. Outside of that I'm not sure," the now named Naruto responded.

 **"It's no surprising that you don't know. Given that you human's never really took to figuring the genetics behind chakra ever since it was spread when Rikudo-jiji was spreading Ninshu," Kurama responded to it's partner.**

 **Gyūki hit Kurama upside it's head before turning to Naruto, "What he means is your Chakra is mutating in a way that we aren't sure of. It could be positive or negative for all we know. However there is one thing we are certain of which pertains to your lifespan. Well... it's been expanding becoming more potent. Injuries that would normally be mortal and result in death would heal over in hours. At this rate, you may very well end up being what Orochimaru was attempting to reach, Immortal."**

Naruto stood there stock still in shock. Immortal? Surely that isn't possible naturally. Not unless...

"What do you mean immortal?! That's not possible!" He responded, his voice an octave higher than it normally is, waving his arms around as if to emphasize his point.

"And no way do I want to end up like what that snake freak was trying to become with his sick twisted pursuit," Naruto huffed outfrustratingly.

 **"It's possible under one condition. And that condition pertains to us, the undiluted chakra fragments of the Shinju. Not the normal chakra that humanity has possessed since Ninshu was spread back then," Gyūki responded.**

"But that..." Naruto tried to say but was at a loss for words. He scratched his head trying to figure out the connection.

Meanwhile the Bijuu were silent, giving their young friend time to think things out. Kurama turned to Gyūki before nodding to the Hachibi. Despite being the Soul Plane the Bijuu maintain one connection that no other are able to penetrate and listen in on.

"If that's the case then the source of the changes to my chakra and lifespan are centered around you all. But that would only be the case unless I've begun to absorb your chakra naturally. However knowing the differences in the purer chakra of the Shinju that you guys possess and the chakra humanity has mutated and possessed. That shouldn't be possible unless it was a Jinchuuriki that it was happening to," Naruto reasoned out.

After several seconds of silence everything began to click for the young man.

"NO!" Naruto cried out in realization, a devastated look plastered on his face.

 **"*sigh* It is as you figured out, you've been absorbing our chakras for the better part of the last 5 years. Only recently have we began to notice. It's only a matter of time before we lose form and you absorb our chakra. Just look at Shukaku whose been unusually silent throughout this meeting. The effects have really applied to his personality. He's been more subdued rather than him trying to pick a fight with anyone of the others, myself included." Kurama responded.**

"But... but... Why me?" Naruto asked sadly, "I never wanted something like this. Not only that you guy's are like a family to me."

 **"And we view you as such Naruto, but not everything can last forever. That does include us. There is still much about chakra and the Shinju's chakra that even we don't know," Gyūki told the young man.**

 **With a sigh Kurama began to speak again, "It is as Gyūki says. No one really knew anything about the Shinju other than not to get near it or consume the fruit it procured only once in recorded history. As far as we know the Shinju is a primordial entity however it is neither godly nor a demonic."**

Naruto remained silent.

 **"Naruto?" Kurama called out to it's partner worry evident in the tone of it's voice.**

"Sorry, this is just... rather much to take in." Naruto responded with a resigned tone. Indeed it was for him, to find out that Death itself cannot lay it's hands on him forever is certainly... heartbreaking. That meant out

living everyone even the Bijuu themselves, whom he thought would be the only ones that would live on eternally. But not once in his wildest dreams it would be him rather than the Bijuu.

 **"Do you need to take some time to sort it out?" Saiken asked of Naruto in a soft manner** _ **.**_

With a rather long sigh Naruto replied, "I'll deal with it. It's just a matter of acceptance. While I would rather be able to see my friends and family in the afterlife. Hell even you guys. However somethings aren't meant to be. I see that Death is one thing that isn't meant to be for me. I won't let this get the best of me though. Allowing moping and mourning of my friends and family will do me absolutely no good. The past is just that... the past. What I must look at and for is the future for that is where my path will take from now on."

 _ **'Not once in my lengthened life span would I have seen a human act in such a manner when finding out that they would be forever changed. Specially concerning the possibility of Immortality. I guess Naruto takes the cake. Even then I wouldn't have expected him to say something so... wizened.'**_ _ **Kurama thought to itself surprised at the sudden maturity of his partner. Though it wasn't the only one who was surprised as the rest of the Bijuu were surprised as well.**_

Naruto sat down in the uneasy silence contemplating about the new revelations. It was all too surreal for him.

Naruto stood up once more.

"What does this mean when I finish absorbing all of your chakra. Would I be gaining anything new? Changing physically? Mentally? Would I even remain the same person? I find myself both curious and slightly afraid of the possible answers to these questions," Naruto spoke.

The Bijuu were silent as he spoke. Kurama was silent, slightly impressed at the maturity of it's Jinchuuriki.

 **"It is natural to fear something, however you cannot let this fear rule over you," Kurama told Naruto.**

"You're right," Naruto responded.

With that being said Naruto turned around to leave the Soul Plane.

Once he had left Gyūki turned to Kurama and spoke, **"What he has learned today will forever change him. For better or worse, time will only tell."**

 **"I know, but Uzumaki's are known for being incredibly stubborn and possess wills far exceed anyone else. They can take punishment, physical and mental, that normally would drive an individual insane. Truly interesting bunch of Ningen's. To think they would become who they are from one of the children of Asura," Kurama replied.**

 **"It won't be very long until Shukaku is dispersed and Naruto absorbs him. Granted his blood thirsty behavior won't be missed. He's still one of us and is our youngest sibling. How long do you believe it will take for all 9 of us to be completely absorbed into Naruto and become one with him?" Gyūki intoned.**

 **"I don't really know, nothing like this has ever happened in history. Your youki and mine are leagues above in size and potency above the rest. Given that it's taken about 5 and a half years to absorbed Shukaku to the point it's at now. At most 200 years, but I suspect that once one goes the process will speed up. So maybe as quick as 30-40 years," Kurama replied in an unsure manner.**

 **"Hmm, well at least we can enjoy more of his company. He truly does remind me of both Father and Asura," Gyūki told the kitsune.**

 **"Heh, that he does. Specially Asura and his behavior earlier on," Kurama responded, "At any rate I would hazard an estimate that Shukaku will dispel and be absorbed finally within the end of the year."**

With that said both the Hachibi and Kyuubi fell into relative silence. Both wondering what will happen from this point forward with their young human family member.

 _In the physical world_

"*sigh* What a day," Naruto said to himself as he observed his surroundings. He was still in his apartment on his bedin the position you'd find people meditating.

He looked outside his window to see that the sun had began to set below the horizon.

 _'Had time really passed by that quickly out here? It was just about noon when I entered the Soul Plane,'_ Naruto thought with mild surprise at the passage of time.

"Well I guess I should go get some food," Naruto mused. Right as he said that his stomach growled signaling the need for nourishment.

Naruto laughed lightly at the timing of his stomach. Naruto made his way to his kitchen and grabbed a bite to eat before heading off to bed.

* * *

 _Undetermined amount of time later_

The Moon. Barren and Desolate, but not alone.

Hidden among the craters on the near side of the moon lies a strange structure. What it holds humanity doesn't know, the world of the mythological and supernatural on the other hand did know.

Many of those on the mythologic and supernatural side of the world had long since known that the being in the Moon had left seeking a place on the planet below.

Specifically in the side of a mountain on an island in what would later be known as The Mediterranean Sea.

It is said that there lays a being strong enough to shape the fundamental primordial forces that comprise the universe, Time and Space. While true on the depth of strength. Saying that this being actually shaped Time and Space to it's will is... a bit of a stretch. While the field of Space-Time wasn't pursued greatly due to the complexity of the field.

That didn't mean there were those who tried. Tobirama Senju, Madara Uchiha, Obito Uchiha, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, Minato Namikaze, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

These unique individuals all held the ability to manipulate Space-Time in some manner. Be it Kamui, Hiraishin, Amenominaka or Yomotsu Hirasaka.

These abilities. Taking what one thinks of traditional Space and Time and bending them. Some even turning one or the other or even both to their own whims.

However back to this being. After it had gone into a hibernation of sorts on the moon watching over but never interfering. Beings of a new class all together poured into existence. The primordial gods and goddesses, monolithic beings on a scale never seen before. Gaia, Uranus, Tartarus, Eros, Erebus, Nyx, Uranus, Ourea, Pontus, Aether, and Hemera. These Primordial's would be the foundation for the world after Time wrapped its destructive hands on the former planet.

The primordial's would reign until the Titan's took their place as rulers.

The Titan's would rule unhindered until the birth of the 6.

3 gods and 3 goddesses, born from the union of the Titan King Cronus and Titaness Queen Rhea.

With the birth of these 6 would see the fall of the Era of Titan's and usher in the Age of the Gods.

Cronus receiving a prophecy that his children would rise against them. Swallowing them one by one until the birth of the youngest child, Zeus.

Terrified by the events Rhea tried to trick her husband into swallowing a small boulder hoping that he would take the boulder for their newest born child.

Though Cronus wasn't fooled all that easily. He demanded of Rhea to giver him Zeus.

Rhea fled with her youngest child to Mount Ida on the island of Crete.

What she would find there or rather who she would find there would change the course of history forever...

 **Well I hope you like this Prologue: Part 1!**

 **Let me know what you think of this start to this new fic.**

 **Edited Update 6/16: Corrected some things. Cronos' name mainly corrected to Cronus.**


	2. Prologue: Part Final

**I'm back with the second chapter of Procured Immortality!**

 **The Titan of the Harvest has several variations to the spelling of his name of which all are correct it just varies on usage: Cronos, Kronos, or Cronus.**

 **Just a reminder I do have a discord server to which you can contact me easily or simply hang out!**

 **Here's the invite link: /hykrTTg**

 **Also if you are going to leave reviews, please consider using an account. I would like to be able to actually reply to all of your reviews.**

 **Quote for the chapter: _"Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies in us while we live."_ -Norman Cousins**

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

 **"Empowered Speech"**

 _ **'Empowered Thoughts'**_

 **Jutsu**

 _Weapon Name_

 _Chapter 1_

 _ **Chapter 1: Prologue: Part Final**_

* * *

Fleeing from her husband proved to be difficult. She should have known that he would send some of his subordinates to capture her and Zeus.

What she hadn't counted on was the Primordial Gaia, making contact with her and guiding her away to an island out at sea.

While she knew she shouldn't trust Gaia, it was all she had to work with at the moment.

So she followed what Gaia was guiding her to.

The entirety of her fleeing had been under the constant cover of rain. Rhea maneuvered her head to see if her pursuers had closed the distance to her to where she could see them.

 _'I don't see them in my range of vision, yet. This doesn't mean I should let my guard down until I reach my destination however, there's no telling what else HE might send after me,'_ Rhea thought, bitterly emphasizing the reference to her estranged husband. She quickly shook her head before returning her attention to the path before her.

 **"You are almost there Rhea. Not a whole lot further to go," Gaia's voice rung out in her head.**

Nodding her head at Gaia's statement, she pushed on wards to where Gaia was guiding her.

 _'Strange, isn't the sea normally here? I don't see any water whatsoever near by other than the rain,'_ Rhea thought with mild surprise.

 _'Has Cronus enlisted the help of Oceanus or has Gaia? As far as I am currently aware there isn't any other who wields the domain of the ocean and seas,'_ Rhea pondered as she ran.

 **"Oceanus has provided his assistance just this once. He never really liked Cronus all that much," Gaia told the titaness.**

 _'I see,'_ Rhea thought not at all surprised. Cronus did make a lot of enemies among some of the other Titans and some of the primordials. Oceanus happened to be one of his most fervent enemies.

Short while later

 _'How long have I been fleeing from Olympus and Cronus now? It feels as if it's been days at best,'_ Rhea pondered to her self.

As she was doing this, there seemed to be an outline of a land mass that stuck far above the rest.

 _'This must be Crete,'_ Rhea assumed.

Little did she realize but the sea had begun to close behind her simulating Oceanus' assistance coming to an end.

Rhea began to run as quickly as she could towards Crete.

"There she is!" a male voice rang out with hostility laced in it.

 _'Oh no, they've caught up!'_ Rhea thought in a panic.

Given her domains the titaness of female fertility, motherhood, and generation. She had no knowledge of fighting, those were left to her servants and her sacred animal.

In a hurrying manner she began scaling the island to a cave she spotted close to the summit.

In side the summit cave

A lone figure sat crisscrossed with its eyes closed. The faint sound of the change in weather began to reach its ears.

 _'Ame_ _ **1**_ _?'_ the lone figure thought.

'How long has it been since the weather has changed around this island' the figure thought with mild surprise.

With a grunt, the individual got up from its sitting position and began to stretch.

 **"How long has it been Naruto?" Kurama told its partner.**

The now named Naruto replied, _'I'm not sure, but it had to have been a few thousand years. However, that is not important I sensed some negative intentions coming towards this direction along with someone else who is in a panic and distressed at the negative intent following them. Seems like I'll be getting into a fight.'_

 **"Ohhhhhhhhh, someone say a fight!" a voice filled with glee and lust for battle spoke up.**

 **"Oh shut up Shukaku! Not everything is about fighting!" another voice yelled out at the first one.**

 **"Huh, you're just a prude Gyuki. Come here and fight me!" Shukaku replied.**

 **"No, I won't indulge in your dumb ass behavior Shukaku." Gyuki retorted.**

While all of this was going on Naruto shook his head with a smile. It was good to see that all of them were still themselves. Even if they had no chakra anymore and were just the souls that the Bijuu's Chakra was tethered to themselves **2**.

To think the Bijuu, which was supposed to be nothing but chakra, each had a soul to which the chakra was tethered to. This revelation meant that Naruto could save his new found family among the Bijuu but also continue to absorb their chakra.

Needless to say, once he delivered the news to the Bijuu, they were overwhelmed with happiness bar Shukaku who had whined about not being able to fight with his sand anymore.

Kurama merely hit him over the head while telling the Ichibi to shut up.

Naruto began walking to the entrance of the cave. When he got there he noticed some strange things following or rather chasing after a woman.

 _'What ever those things are that are chasing that woman, they are the source of the negative intentions while the woman was the source of panic and distress,'_ Naruto mused.

Naruto summoned the Gudōdama and morphed one into a shakujō while charging at the unknowns chasing the woman.

Mentally commanding the Gudōdama to take care of the ones in the air, while he went after those on the ground.

Just as he commanded the Gudōdama to do so, the clouds had begun to part around Crete.

With Rhea

Prior to Naruto leaving the cave, Rhea had managed to make it just about two-thirds of the way to the cave.

Rhea knew that her pursuers were hot on her tail. Not being able to turn her head to see how close they were, in favor of making sure she got up the hill to the cave with Zeus in her hands.

Just as one of the Minotaur's was about to grab her, a rush of air flew past her face and the Minotaur released a grunt of pain before it became a gold-like dust and faded.

Rhea was surprised by this turn of events, looking up the hill to where she believed the source of the rush of air.

She spotted a lone figure.

Unable to make out the details of the figure, given the position of the sun.

 **"He will help you, Rhea," Gaia told the titaness.**

 _'Who is he? An ally'_ Rhea questioned of the primordial.

 **"Yes, and No, he is someone who stands even above me. As for being an ally, well he doesn't interfere so long as he is left alone when things occur," Gaia explained.**

 _'Some who stands above you? There isn't anyone above you other than... Chaos?!'_ Rhea pondered before the realization set in.

Just what in the world was Chaos, doing on Crete?!

 **"No one really knows. Chaos has merely done its own things on whims. Even the circumstances of the birth of us Primordial's is known only to him," Gaia relayed to Rhea.**

'Well I guess it's some comfort that Chaos remains neutral in events that he doesn't get dragged in to,' Rhea thought.

As she drew closer to the where the cave was she could make out several small objects, spherical in shape, that was floating in a halo formation behind the figure.

Then there was the strange weapon he had in his right hand.

It looked like a spear, but instead of there being a sharp point at the tip. There was a circle connected to this circle were 6 rings. The entire thing was black, as a starless night, in color.

 _'What is wielding in his hand? I have not seen anything like that before. Maybe some kind of special spear?'_ Rhea wondered.

Just then a screech came from behind her and she immediately ducked as a harpy sailed over her head.

Right as the harpy hit the ground in front of her, the figure at the entrance to the cave watching the whole thing go down finally took action.

Those black spheres moved, as if they had a mind of their own, towards her pursuers and the harpy in front of her. She idly wondered what these spheres were capable of until she saw one hit the harpy in front of her and it blasted the harpy into the gold dust that monsters turn to when killed.

What she didn't know about those spheres was that should they kill something, whatever was killed is simply erased with no chance of coming back whatsoever.

As the figure, whom she guessed to be Chaos at this point, got closer. She could make out some of his features.

Long pale gold hair that looked like the metal itself, coming down and covering half of his face. He had a reasonable tan, but not overly so like those people from the east of Greece. Whiskers defining his cheeks, which she thought was strange. Upon seeing the whiskers she thought he might have been a cat or a fox that had the ability to shape shift.

What was the strangest feature she was able to make out was his eye's?

Metallic purple with circles along with strange marks in each of the inner 3 circles of his eyes. It was his eyes that radiated power, to which the Titaness thought was strange. They made her feel small when she saw them directed at her, though there was a great deal of warmth and friendliness there was that side hidden so well that spoke to someone who had been in a war but also there existed pain in them.

 _'I guess that saying about the eyes are like windows to the soul is true after all,'_ Rhea mused remembering when some of her friends told her about how eyes could reveal a great deal about a person.

Once she reached the entrance to the cave she looked back to see that Chaos had cut through all of her pursuers.

 _'He had taken care of them so quickly!'_ Rhea thought to her self-noting the strength that the blonde just displayed while she wasn't looking.

 _With Naruto_

As Naruto was cutting down the last of the Minotaurs. He idly wondered what would bring that woman to Crete of all places. Few people travel to the island. The only real place that harbored any number of humans was that one settlement to the eastern edge of the island but from the last, he saw of that place it was nothing more than a fishing village.

 _'She was fleeing from something, but why here of all places. Crete isn't anything special,'_ Naruto pondered.

 _'Hmm? More monsters? I shouldn't be this sparing in the use of Jutsu,'_ Naruto thought annoyed that more monsters had shown up.

Just as several harpies were about to skewer him.

 _ **'Enton: Honoikazuchi'**_ Naruto internally thought as spikes of flames blacker than a starless night sky jetted out from his person impaling the harpies and burning them away to dust.

 **"I hate when you use _that_ eye's abilities," Kurama grumbled.**

 _'Someone's acting like a child throwing a temper tantrum,'_ Naruto retorted in response earning laughter from the other bijuu.

Kurama growled before laying down to take a nap.

 _With Rhea_

Rhea had been watching the _fight_ , although calling it a fight is a stretch more like a one sided massacre.

When she saw Naruto do what ever he did to cause the black flames she was surprised.

 _'Black flames? I don't recall anyone wielding black fire other than Amaterasu herself,'_ Rhea wondered recalling her time meeting with the Shinto Pantheon's new leader.

 _'Now that I think about it, it sure has been some time since I last met with Amaterasu. Maybe I should visit her again sometime soon,'_ Rhea thought.

 _Back with Naruto_

Naruto quickly began a set of hand seals while distributing chakra receivers to four points on the island to which the cave became the center of the area.

 _ **'Musekiyōjin,'**_ Naruto thought.

A barrier quickly rose to contain those within the area that the chakra receivers were placed.

 _'There any more monsters won't be able to get past the barrier unless they had the ability to use Jikukan Ninjutsu or anything similar to it,'_ Naruto thought as the barrier finished sealing.

Naruto, satisfied with the barrier, turned around to make his way back to the cave he came out of earlier.

When he got to the crest of the landing where the entrance to the cave was, he was able to get a better look at the woman who had been fleeing not but moments ago.

She had black hair revealing a slim face. Hazel eyes dotted with worry but kindness as well. She had a moderate figure with rather large breasts for it. She was wearing a white toga, with golden highlights on the frills. Rhea also wore a golden necklace and bracelets.

He noticed she wasn't wearing any footwear of any kind.

Naruto did admit that she was very pretty.

"Are you alright, miss?" He inquired of her.

Hearing the question she shook her self out of her staring at the male in front of her.

"Yes, I am quite fine now thanks to you," Rhea responded relief evident in her voice.

"Mmm, Good!" Naruto responded happily but not before turning serious.

"Why were those monsters chasing you?" Naruto peered curiosity lacing his voice.

"My former husband sent them after me after I fled from him when he demanded that I hand our youngest child over to him. He was going to swallow Zeus to prevent a prophecy from coming true," Rhea responded, "As I was fleeing I was guided by Gaia to this island. Though I don't know why she chose this specific island of any places close to Greece."

"Hmm, It's likely she chose to guide you here because of my presence," Naruto mused.

"Mah, it doesn't really matter all that much. You are safe now, which is the more important matter at hand," Naruto told the Titaness.

"Yes, and I thank you for that," Rhea told him.

Naruto smiled in response.

"Well come, you seem to be tired out from all that running you had done," Naruto told her walking into the cave.

Rhea followed after him, grateful for his assistance.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap to the second part of the prologue! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **1) Ame meaning rain in Japanese**

 **2) The Bijuu are masses of Chakra tethered to souls created by the Creation of All Things Jutsu used by Hagoromo when he split the Juubi's power.**


	3. Chapter 1: The Calm Before the Storm

**Hiya everyone now I know it's been quite a while since the last update but I'm back with the next chapter (albeit shorter) of Procured Immortality.**

 **Now there's somewhat of a surprise here in this chapter.**

 **Who is the surprise? Where is this person from and what role does this person serve?**

 **This is my challenge to you all about the surprise. If you can figure it out leave the answer as a review.**

 **If you'd like to get more accurate updates or hang out with me I've got a discord server for just that! Discord is a free program that is primarily dedicated to gaming, but people use it for things other than gaming as well.**

 **Invite Link (remove the spaces)**

 **discord . gg / hykrTTg**

 **Quote of the chapter: _"The life of the dead is placed in the memory of the living." -Marcus Tullius Cicero_**

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

 **"Empowered Speech"**

 _ **'Empowered Thoughts'**_

 _Weapon Name_

 **Chapter 1: The calm before the storm**

 _June 23rd, 1914_

Sitting on some chairs on the front deck of a house you can find three individuals sitting at tables. 2 men and 1 women.

The men were having some wine whilst conversing with one another while the woman was reading a book and waiting for more tea to be brought out.

A grunt came from one of the two men.

"What's the matter Vasiliy? Still not able to taste or smell anything?" the other male asked.

"... Yes, though I believed I told you that I wasn't able to taste or smell anything all those years ago, Naruto," Vasiliy responded in kind.

"Ahahahaha, right. I forgot my bad," Naruto responded scratching the back of his head.

Vasiliy rolled his eyes before frowning, "Hmm.."

"You're thinking again. I'm worried that you have not been drinking enough wine," Naruto teased the man.

"Just because I have a fondness for wine doesn't imply anything to my capability of thinking. Even if I cannot smell nor taste it, however on to other matters I'm certain you've noticed this as well but Europe has become one massive melting pot and there are the Olympians who have begun to take sides against one another," Vasiliy told Naruto.

"Yeah, I've noticed that alright. Hestia's grown rather worried that the slightest spark could ignite the fire just waiting to consume Olympus," Naruto replied.

"With good reason giving her domains. I fear it may not be the Olympians who are the ones to lite that fire. It might be the mortals who do that for them. Thus giving the Olympians the reason to break out into fighting once more," Vasiliy told him before pausing for a bit.

"Then there is the situation in the Russian Empire, both mortal and monster," Vasiliy finished.

"Oh? Well, the mortal situation was given, but monsters? How so?" Naruto responded.

"My informant's have been sighting monsters more or less rampaging around in the Ukraine and the Caucasus Mountains. This has posed an issue since there are clear-sighted mortals who have been in the line of fire. Even a few demigods of the Greeks and Norse. The Office of Mythological Affairs of the Russian Orthodox Church (OMAROC) has been asking around for help on this issue, but so far they haven't received any answers from the pantheons nor the Catholic Church," Vasiliy told Naruto.

"Really? Have things gotten that out of hand over there? That's very unusual since Russia has seen almost no activities of this sort since the early days of the Kievan Rus," Naruto replied surprised at the revelation.

"Yes, and you are right. monsters generally have left the entire region alone because local clear-sighted mortals who've hunted and gathered took care of them or demigods were requested to clear them out. However, no one really knows the actual reason as to why they are running rampant in these areas of Russia. The Olympians have pretty much abandoned the eastern fringe of Europe. Granted it's not all that surprising as Mt. Olympus was last over Constantinople during the time of the Byzantine Empire in the early 6th Century. The Norse as of right now are not really in the position to do anything given that we have to deal with Ragnarok impending. Even if we aren't in the position to do anything I've still made it a priority to at least stabilize the area as a Norseman from Russia," Vasiliy spoke while sporting a frown.

Naruto looked up at the sky, "True. I don't see that situation changing unless it's brought up at the next Olympian meeting this winter. However, with both the mortals AND Olympians pretty much at the brink of war with one another. I highly, and stress the word highly by a considerable amount, doubt anything will change in the near future. As it pains me to say, the only thing we can do is wait until the situation calms down enough for the subject to be brought up."

As the two men were discussing what was going on. The front door to the house opened up to reveal a young woman holding a tray with a tea kettle and some cups on it.

"I've brought more tea out Rhea," the woman told the occupant of the table she was heading to.

"Ah, thank you, Atalanta. Is it more of the green tea? That's the one I like more than the others," Rhea told her.

"Yes, it is. Though we are running low on it. I'll see about asking Vasiliy or Naruto can order some more," Atalanta replied.

Rhea smiled before replying," Sounds wonderful. Why don't you join me? I could use the company."

Atalanta hesitated for a second before complying with Rhea's request. 

"Those two are really going at it with their discussion. Though I'm surprised Vasiliy is even back seeing as he told us he wasn't going to be back until early September," Rhea commented seeing Naruto and Vasiliy talking.

Atalanta sighed out before replying, "Yes. It is..."

"You're mad he sent you back aren't you?" Rhea inquired.

Atalanta didn't say anything, but that gave Rhea the answer she needed.

Upon Atalanta's silence, Rhea giggled.

"Must we keep talking about this subject?" Atalanta grumbled out.

"Are you worried about _THAT,_ Atalanta? Because if it is, then that's not going to occur for quite some time. I'd hazard a guess maybe two years at the most," Rhea told her.

"I'm not worried, though I am still confused as to _how_ I'm here so far ahead of _that_. Nonetheless, I can't sit by while he's out gallivanting around Europe in the advent of something happening," She responded to Rhea.

"I wouldn't ponder too much on it as Vasiliy can easily take care of himself against most things bar deity-class opponents. With Naruto here, unless someone doesn't know who he is, winning is highly improbable." Rhea told her.

Atalanta refused to respond to Rhea, in favor of looking out at the city below from the house.

Rhea sighed before returning to her book.

 _'I honestly doubt that could ever happen given the problems that are rising at this point. Naruto and Vasiliy are of the impression that it might not even happen at all. Though if that's the case then just how is she here?'_ Rhea thought.

As the conversation between the two women died out. The two men were still talking about the situation in Europe.

"Huh, well it would be prudent that you expand out your informants to more areas or recruit more. I have a feeling that we might need them," Naruto told Vasiliy.

"I've considered that. However I'd have to be careful if I do as if I pull in too many then it becomes a hassle for one to manage this entire network," Vasiliy lamented.

"Then I suggest finding people who can help you manage it," Naruto responded.

Vasiliy grunted in acknowledgment before replying, "I am aware of that fact. What else do you think I've been doing before I came back early?"

"Really now? That's why you came back early?" Naruto inquired curiously.

It was unusual for Vasiliy to not be prompt when arriving or returning. So it stuck Naruto, Rhea, and Atalanta as odd he returned 3 months early back on the 2nd.

More so Naruto and Rhea as they've known him longer than Atalanta had.

"Well, that's all said and done so really it's just that I'm going to relax for a while before heading out again," Vasiliy told him.

"Heh, I see. Well, you know as well as I that things may take away from that relaxation so I'm there with you while we _can_ relax," Naruto responded with a smirk.

Vasiliy rolled his eyes while donning a smile on his face. Now _that_ was something he could get behind.

 _1 month later July, 27th 1914_

Walking about in the forest just outside of Zürich, you will find Vasiliy who was walking while looking up at the sky. In his hand was the Nordic bow Ichaival, a memento from Odin before he became a God.

 _'Something's going to happen. I can feel it, I just hope those Olympians don't pull us in. I don't want to be the one to answer to Odin when that happens, though it will most likely be the case as I would have the most information as to what was going on at the time. Then there is THAT that's most likely to be either canceled or put off until everything is sorted out,"_ Vasiliy thought with a frown. Vasiliy was in a precarious situation given that he interacts with some of the Olympians on a regular basis. Though the one he's hesitant to meet is Artemis given that Atalanta is around.

"Is something bothering you, Vasiliy?" Atalanta inquired.

"Nothing more than the usual as of the last several months," he replied, "Though I should be asking that of you given our chance to run into your former patron. What are you going to do when we eventually do?"

Atalanta slowed her pace a little before replying with a frown, "I don't know. I wouldn't have thought that I'd have the opportunity of meeting with her again. I doubt it would go over well if you were nearby, she might take it the wrong way in its entirety."

"Heh, and you wouldn't be wrong either. Her reputation does give some insight, though it helps that Hestia and Rhea have described her personality in considerable detail."

Atalanta didn't say anything as she knew how her former patron was like.

"Well, I guess the idea would be to try to avoid an encounter with her. Though that will probably be tested since the mortals are going to end up at war soon," Vasiliy told her.

While reluctant, she agreed with the plan. It would be best as she knew what happened to her hit her former patron hard.

"Well, let's not dwell on it. I need to get back and start making more of my arrows," Vasiliy said before turning around and walking back to the house.

Atalanta smirked before replying, "Just don't blow yourself up doing it again."

Vasiliy stumbled when she said that before replying, "That was only once!"

"Still try not to do it again. Repairing the house is rather troublesome when you do," she retorted.

Vasiliy continued on walking knowing that she was right about the repairs. Those arrows were a pain in the ass to forge as well as to handle by hand. Mostly the handle part considering how volatile one specific kind was.

 _'I'd have to set up a special field to contain and stabilize those arrows as well as line my quiver with this field too. I'd much not create an explosion using such a small amount of that stuff,'_ Vasiliy thought to himself as he trekked back to the house drawing up a magical field for his _workshop_. Perhaps he could ask Naruto about how to recreate that explosive ball he saw him attack with once.

 _'I have always wondered why Naruto was so evasive about the Tunguska Event,'_ Vasiliy thought. Now that event he knew Naruto had a hand in. Just how much he didn't know and Naruto wasn't yielding any answers at all to help him figure it out. Oh well, he'll get his answers even if he has to seek out Rhea's help for it. Naruto can be very terrified of her when push comes to shove. Well, no need to really worry about it for now.

 **And that is a wrap to this chapter! I hope you liked this chapter. It did take me a while to find somewhere to start with it but I managed to bang this out. Below this, you will find information on the OC**

 _ **OC PROFILE**_

 **Mortal Name: Vasiliy Gera Mikhailovich**

 **Godly Name: Fr** **ø** **mund**

 **Age: 531**

 **Born: April 17, 1383**

 **Status: Demi-god** _ **(former)**_

 __ **Minor God** _ **(Current)**_

 __ **Domains: Winter, Fortune, Virtues, and The Wilds**

 **Pantheon: Norse**

 **Godly Parent _(Mother):_ Skadi**

 **Weapon: Ichaival**

 **-Forged unique arrows in tandem with the bow**


End file.
